To be or not to be?
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: *Spinoff of 'The Game' but can be read as a stand-alone* Our favourite couple are thoroughly enjoying their honey moon phase! But what if a certain feline has a problem with their ship? How will they overcome this problem as well as the challenges every new couple has to face? Will they still love each other by the end of it?
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly 2 months since Mira's 'game' and the guild had changed immensely. Gajeel and Levy talked and laughed as a smirking Lily sat on the table drinking his Kiwi juice. Bixslow and Lissanna had still not returned to the guild. Laxus's usually brooding self had taken a backseat as he smiled and talked to his fiancée. Something that had Master oozing with joy. Gray and Juvia were on a 3-day Mission, but everyone was betting on them not returning for Atleast a week. Natsu had Lucy seated on his lap as he whispered something into her ear that made her blush.

All in all the guild was filled to the brim with love and joy. And everyone was immensely happy for the new couples, well everyone, except for one exceed.

Happy sat in one of the corners of the guild and watched as his favourite person spent time with his lover who he also really liked.

And although he was happy that they were happy, he also secretly wished that they would break up.

Natsu had not been giving much time to happy lately and he had also seen him become an almost different person around Lucy. This scared the poor feline. He felt like he was losing his Best Friend.

Needing some reassurance Happy headed over to where Nalu were seated. He landed on their table and cleared his throat to get the couples attention.

"Natsu, we haven't gone on any fishing trips recently. How about we head out to Magnolia river!" Happy said with a hopeful expression. He had been asking for this for almost a week but Natsu always had something to do with Lucy. "I'm sorry pal..." Natsu began and Happy's face fell. Lucy caught on to this and placed a hand on Natsu's arm, subtly stopping him. "He would love to!" She said warmly and Happy grinned.

"Are you sure? What about that picnic you wanted to go on?" Natsu asked as he caressed her waist. "I think you guys could use some bonding time! You haven't spent that much time together recently." She replied as she placed a hand on his. "How about you come with us then?" Natsu said cheerfully, seeing it as a win-win. "No!" Happy almost screamed out, "I only want to hang out with you, Natsu!"

Lucy smiled understandingly and petted Happy. "I'll see you boys tomorrow!" She said happily as she went up to the bar and began talking to Mira.

Natsu watched her the whole time, 'That woman is incredible.' He thought to himself before shaking his head and looking at Happy. "Let's go partner!" He grinned happily, Happy did the same and they both headed out to Magnolia River.

They reached the River in about half an hour and began to set up their fishing rods. They fished in silence, just enjoying each other's company until Happy spoke up.

"Natsu, about Lucy... I don't like you together." He said in a small voice.

Natsu looked at him, completely in shock. "Why do you say that bud?" He asked. "You don't pay any attention to me anymore! You are always with her! We don't do anything fun anymore! And when we hang out with Lucy we can't do stupid or reckless things we used to! Not to mention, you don't even live at home anymore! You are always at her place, and when I come over the window is almost always locked so I can't even get in! It's so lonely Natsu! And I miss you! Please break up with her! I want you back!" Happy cried out and hugged Natsu. Natsu just looked at the little feline in shock, he didn't know that he had felt so bad for so Long.

"I'm so sorry Happy... I didn't know you felt so bad. I'll talk to Lucy about it tonight and tomorrow the three of us will figure this out alright? But I'm sorry bud, I'm not breaking up with her. I love her." Natsu said earnestly and hugged Happy back.

Happy shook his head, "I really don't want you in this relationship! Please, I don't want to lose you. Break up with her!" Happy tried again and Natsu shook his head.

"Fine then! Stay with her! See if I care!" Happy said and took off sobbing.

Natsu sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "What am I going to do?" He said out loud and was shocked when someone replied, "About what?" Lissanna asked sweetly as she took a seat next to her clearly distressed Friend.

"Lissanna! What are you doing here? I thought you were still holed up with Bixslow." He said cheekily and laughed when she turned a bright red. "Oh shut up! Like you weren't doing the same with Lucy!" She teased back. "Touché!" "Now what happened? Cause I just saw happy sobbing as he was flying." Natsu sighed again, "He's upset that I'm with Lucy! He thinks she's going to take me away from him. And I don't know what to do! I don't want to hurt him but I won't leave Lucy!" "Natsu I know you're used to taking care of these situations alone but, now you have Lucy! Maybe you could talk to her about it, ask for her input! This concerns both of you after all." She said wisely, and watched as her friends familiar grin returned.

"You're so right Lis! Thank you so much!" "Anytime! Now how about you return the favour and walk me home, I need to pick up some things from my place." "Oh so that's why you left your little love nest?" "Natsu, I swear you tease me about this one more time and I will tell Lucy and Gray why you are so afraid of spiders!" Lisanna threatened and Natsu shut up immediately.

Lucy was looking out of her balcony, people watching *cough* waiting for Natsu *cough*, when she spotted a familiar pink head. She was about to call out when she saw Lissanna with him as well. Lucy, along with the rest of the guild, knew that Lissanna loved Bixslow and she knew that Natsu loved her. But she was only human, and so she felt a bit jealous when she saw Natsu walking with the girl he promised to marry a Long time ago. I mean if she hadn't gone to Edolas, then maybe she would've been Natsu's mate instead...

"I'll just ask him when he comes over tonight." She thought and yawned before heading towards her bed to catch some rest. With Natsu around as much as he was, she didn't really sleep much anymore, not that she was complaining.

Natsu arrived at her house around late evening and found his beautiful mate sleeping peacefully. Her blissful face prompted some rather nasty ideas but he chose to shelf them away for later.

He got into her bed and gently shook her awake. She slowly came to and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. Natsu smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. The moment was so tender and serene that neither wanted to break it, but Natsu knew he had to.

"Lucy we need to talk..." he began and Lucy giggled, "Those words are always so ominous. But honestly I wanted to talk to you about something too." Natsu looked at her in surprise, "Oh? What about?"

Lucy pulled away and shyly looked at her hands, "Natsu? Umm, why were you with Lissanna today?" "Well I was at the river and she was coincidentally also there and so I asked her for advice about Happy. He's not very happy about our relationship." "Umm, alright but why didn't you ask me about that? I mean we are the ones in said relationship." Lucy continued calmly as Natsu became more confused 'What is she getting at?' "Funnily enough it was Lis' idea for me to come to you. For us to solve this together." "Well that's all good but why didn't you come to me first?" Now Natsu was getting a little annoyed, he had told her about happy but all she could talk about was Lisanna.

"Look Luce, I'm new at this whole dating thing alright? Give me a break here!" "I know that! And I am too! But if I had a problem that related to us I'd come to you first!" She said a little heatedly, her insecurities about Lisanna resurfacing. "Why do you keep talking about Lisanna over and over! We have Happy to worry about! He doesn't like are relationship!" "Well I've known that this whole time! I thought you did too!" Lucy said and the last string of Natsu's patience crumbled.

"What the fuck do you mean you knew?!" He almost bellowed, "Of course I knew! Why do you think I've been urging you to spend more time with him? Why do you think I insist on going on some of your trips? Or insist on letting Happy sleep over sometimes? I thought you knew too!" Lucy said a bit ticked off.

Natsu saw red, he was already overwhelmed by the situation and the way Lucy was handling this, so callously, just tipped him off the edge. And before he knew what was happening a string of worlds slipped from his mouth which he would live to regret, "How the fuck can you be so causal about this?! Do you not fucking care about Happy?! Lisanna was a fucking mom to him, you can't even begin to compare! But maybe you could've fucking tried!"

Lucy looked up at her mate completely crest fallen. "If you like her so much then why don't you go mate with her?" She said hesitantly, hoping he would redeem himself, but he didn't. "Maybe I fucking should've!" He grumbled out, and that was the last straw.

"I want you out of my apartment..." Lucy said quietly. Those words shook him out of his rage and he began to think about what he had just said. His eyes widened and he looked over at Lucy who had her arms wrapped around herself as her whole body shook. "Luce... I'm..." he began as he stepped closer to her but was stunned when she took a step back.

"Atleast this happened before we got married or before we were pregnant..." she said as she sent him a tearful smile. Natsu looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he had said or what she was saying. "I d-didn't mean any of that! I-I swear... Luce?" He tried desperately but Lucy shook her head.

"Get out Natsu and don't ever come back." She cried as she withdrew further and further away from him. Natsu didn't know what to do but he did know that that was the only thing he didn't want to do. "I refuse! You're my mate Luce! I love you!" Lucy looked at him with broken look in her eyes, "You don't Natsu! If you did, you would never have said that. I-I think you love Lissanna, and you only chose me because she loved Bixslow. I don't blame you N-Nastu, she is an amazing person but j-just leave me out of it ok?" She said as calmly as possible as Natsu looked at her awestruck.

"What the hell are you saying!" He asked, terrified, and was about to continue his apologies when Lucy smacked the table next to her loudly. "I can't hear anymore of this Natsu! Please Get The Fuck Out Of My House!"

Natsu looked at her sadly when he realised that nothing was going to change what he said, "Lucy I'm so sorry..." he said quietly and Lucy smiled sadly and nodded as he jumped out her window.

"Goodbye Natsu"

* * *

A/N: I wish I was kidding when i said this, but, i cried like a baby when i wrote their fight scene!

Im sorry NaluT-T


	2. Chapter 2

That night Happy returned home to a completely trashed house. Natsu was sitting right in The Eye of the proverbial storm, his head resting in his hands, and his hair sticking out in all directions.

Happy cautiously approached him and cried out when his paw burned where he had touched Natsu. Natsu didn't even seem to notice. He became very worried for his Best Friend and father figure and decided to call the only one who could calm him down.

He switched on his lacrima phone and dialed in the number. "Lucy?" "Happy?" came the croaky voice from the other side. "Lucy! Natsu's not responding! He... um... Lucy?" He asked worriedly as he caught what sounded like her sobs. "I'm sorry H-Happy, um I can't help. Call Lissanna ok?" And with that she cut the line.

Happy didn't know what to do! He decided to follow her advice and call Lissanna but she wasn't picking up. About 5 minutes of freaking out later, He heard a knock on the door and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Levy and Gajeel standing outside.

"Levy!" The exceed cried as he flew into her arms. "N-Natsu..." he stuttered. Levy looked at the feline and the disaster that used to be their house and bit her lip worriedly.

She looked up at Gajeel who was staring straight at Natsu, "He lost control of his powers, he'll be fine if I just knock him out. But he will be asleep for a while to recoup." He grumbled and Levy smiled in thanks. "So Happy! While he does that, why don't we clean up your house hm?" She asked the feline with a smile and Happy tearfully agreed. Gajeel quickly knocked Natsu out and put him in his hammock while Happy and Levy began cleaning.

"Why did this happen?" Happy asked halfway through his cleaning. Levy looked at the feline sympathetically, she didn't know how he would take this news especially after she heard the full story from Lucy. "Honey, Natsu and Lucy broke up." She said as comfortingly as she could.

Happy's eyes widened to resemble saucers. He knew he should've been happy but he wasn't. "Natsu lost control and Lucy is sobbing her eyes out. This isn't what I wanted!" Happy sobbed into Levy's arms as she held him. "I know sweetie, I know. And I have a message from Lucy." Happy looked up with fearful eyes, while Levy petted his head and gave him a warm smile, "She wanted me to tell you that all this wasn't your fault and that she loves you no matter what. And that you could always go to her for anything." Levy finished and watched as more tears slipped out of the poor felines eyes.

"I take it back! Please! I don't want this! I want them to be happy!" Happy wailed and Levy gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry honey, there's nothing you can do. As she said it wasn't your fault." Levy turned slightly murderous as she remembered the rest of her friends story, "It was your idiot partners!"

"Lev, calm down. I wouldn't want you to go to prison for assault or murder." Gajeel laughed behind her as he helped move some of the heavier stuff. Levy huffed but took a couple calming breaths anyways.

Happy watched this sadly and decided that he would do anything to get those two back together!

The next day Happy flew to the guild and saw Lucy worriedly stirring her favourite strawberry drink. He flew towards her and sat on the table. "Good morning Happy!" She said in a fake cheerful voice, her worried look still remaining. "You can come see him ya know, if you're so worried." Happy said sadly. "I think he would like that."

Lucy gave him a small genuine smile and pet him between his ears, "I think he'd prefer someone else." She said sadly. Happy looked at her angrily before picking her up by the collar of her shirt and flying towards his house. "Happy, let go!" Lucy cried as he flew.

"No! You love him and he loves you! He made a ring for you and everything! I'm not letting one silly fight end what you guys have!" He cried out and that shut her up. "Wait, what? Why?" She asked. "Ask him yourself!" Happy replied as he let her down in front of his house. "He needs you Lucy. And I need you too! Who else is going to feed me fish or pet me or pull pranks on Natsu with me. I'm so sorry Lucy." Happy cried and Lucy melted. She knelt down and picked him up, hugging him close to her chest. "Oh my baby don't cry. It's alright I got you." She said soothingly as she hushed him. "How about this, I'll live with you until Natsu wakes up so you don't have to take care of him by yourself?" She said and watched as a couple tears sprung into his eyes. Happy nodded vigorously and wrapped his small arms around the blonde and yawned.

"I love you Lucy, but you are still heavy!" He said said sleepily as he dozed off. Lucy giggled at that, "Damn cat..."


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu groaned as he felt a bright light on his eyes. He tried to moved to avoid said light but stopped when he felt every part of his body throb.

Instead he tried to put his hands on his eyes but was stopped by a familiar weight. 'No way' he thought as he hesitantly looked down. Sure enough, he saw an unmistakable blonde head resting on his hand fast asleep. His other hand subconsciously moved to slide his fingers through her thick locks.

This was their usual routine every time he got hurt.

Lucy's eyes blinked open as she felt the comforting warmth and she snuggled closer to it, before remembering where she was. Her eyes widened as she noticed Natsu looking at her with a soft look. She readied her heart for what was to come before getting up and getting him a glass of water in complete silence.

She watched awkwardly as he drank his water, the distance between them was killing her.

"How Long was I out?" He asked gruffly. "Almost 5 days. You had lost a lot of power." He nodded in thanks and the awkward silence continued. One trying to figure out what to Say and the other how to apologise.

"How are you feeling?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. And that broke him. He reached forward and grabbed her hands in his own, placing them over his heart.

"I'm so sorry Lucy. Nothing I said that day had even a shred of truth to them. I know how much you love Happy. I know you were trying to do what was best for him after I all but neglected him." He said desperately. "You never neglected him, every time we used to go on dates you'd always pick out something for him. I know you were always thinking of him." She said gently and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Even now after everything, you still try to console me. Lucy I know I don't deserve you but please please give me another chance. I'll do anything! I'll grovel, I'll promise to never burn your tops off again! Anything Luce! Please." Natsu said tearfully.

Lucy looked at the man in front of her. "How do I know I can trust you again after what you said? What if 20 years later you get tired of me and want her? That'll kill me Natsu!"

"Luce, I've mated with you. I don't think you completely understand what that means. That means that I am physically incapable of being with anyone beside you. It means that I've given my whole life to you and taken yours in return. Luce I made the choice to love you and only you. Today, 20 years from now, 100 years from now, it doesn't matter, I'll always love you Luce. There is no excuse for what happened that day, I was overwhelmed and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry about that! And I swear it will never happen again. Please just give us another chance. Please... I need you Luce."

Lucy heard the sincerity in every word and was having a tough time resisting him. "You're going to have to win me back." "I will! Anything you want Luce, I'll do it!" "This is the first and only time this is going to happen. Next time if you want to blow up, go destroy a tree or something!" "I swear." Natsu said sincerely.

"I wish I could hate you." Lucy said as she got closer to him. "I love you Lucy." Natsu said as he gently pressed his lips onto hers.

Lucy sighed into the kiss and grasped his hair. He gently traced her lips with his tongue and slid it in when she opened her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his own before pulling away and kissing along her neck. He tried pulling Lucy into his lap, but stopped when he felt the sharp pain from his sore limbs. Lucy immediately stopped when she felt him stiffen and brought her forehead to his.

"Punishment one, no sex for a month." She whispered cheekily and laughed when he pouted but didn't argue. "I think it's time for me to leave, I miss my bed!" She said and stood to leave when she fell back on his hammock due to Natsus vice-grip on her hand.

"Natsu..." "No! You almost left me once, I refuse to ever let you leave again." Natsu shakily got out of his hammock and hobbled over to his dresser, denying any help from Lucy.

He took a box out of his dresser and hobbled back towards Lucy. Lucy looked at the box in surprise, "Na-Natsu...?"

"Lucy, you are the most unique, beautiful, infuriating, endearing and strong person I've ever met. You're incredibly large heart somehow forgave my stupid ass, and for that I'll always be grateful! You are the stars in my sky Luce, you make the world more beautiful and every struggle so worth it. There is no me without you. And I love you so much. So what I'm trying to say is, Lucy Heartfillia will you do me the honour of becoming my Wife?" Natsu finished and nervously opened the box.

Lucy, who had tears running down her face, gasped when she saw the beautifully crafted ring. The ring was the body of a dragon, and The Eye of the dragon was a beautiful golden stone which matched her hair and was made from Natsu's magic.

She got down on her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around her dragon. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Natsu grinned maniacally before grabbing her finger and gently putting the ring on. Lucy stared at her hand admiring the beauty of the ring. "It's so perfect." She said wistfully and a sense of pride bubbled up with Natsu. The month long search was so worth it!

Lucy got up, pulling a tired yet happy Natsu, up with her. A loud sob was heard from the side of the room before they Happy zoomed into their arms, almost knocking them over.

"Thank God! I thought... I'm so Glad..." Happy blubbered as he hugged his, now, two favourite people in the world!

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with a content smile. Their little family was going to be ok!


End file.
